


Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

by Jobicycle



Category: Rihanna (Musician)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Gen, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Sexual Age Play, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jobicycle/pseuds/Jobicycle
Summary: This is a story about the sudden whirlwind romance between my fictional newbie actress, Kendall Greyson and the world famous popstar Rihanna that took Hollywood by storm. This fic will include a bunch of stuff including spanking of an adult on a few occasions. You've been warned. On that note, sorry if you hate me now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on f-f.net. Same title and author.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)

May 2014

 

_"Welcome back everyone to Entertainment Tonight! I'm your co-host, Kevin Frazier!"_

_"And I'm Nancy O'Dell! To kick things off tonight we've got a spicy story for you all!"_

_Kevin chuckles, "Yes, well, social media has been_ buzzing _and we're all wondering if "BadGalRiri" has a thing for newbie actress Kendall Greyson?"_

_Nancy cuts in, "Yep. For the people who've been living under a rock this past year, Kendall Greyson is a model-turned-Golden Glode nominated actress for her first role ever in the new movie "Spike". If you haven't seen it already, you should really go check it out, it's amazing!_

_So, the story goes that while the "We Found Love" singer was being interviewed on the Grammy's red carpet last week, the reporter offhandedly mentioned that the actress would be in attendance, to which Rihanna clutched her chest and exclaimed "Mercy, she's f***** gorgeous! I just wanna eat her up... Omg is she behind me?""_

_"Rihanna is literally the cutest thing." the co-host gushed._

_"Yeah, she is. And actually, a couple days ago she tweeted after seeing Kendall's movie. She said, quote, "I think Kendall Fenty kinda got a nice ring to it. Wat yall think?"_

_"You know, I'm inclined to agree with her."_

_"Haha, you think so?"_

_"Yes, I can see it now. They'd be one of the hottest couples in the U.S.!"_

_"Well even she might have to get in line. Half of the world's men_ and _women are practically throwing their briefs - and panties, respectively - at this beautiful new actress everytime she leaves her home!"_

After watching The Soup, Kendall nearly fell off her couch. Rihanna called her gorgeous. THE Rihanna called her gorgeous. Well, since she started it, Kendall figured it wouldn't do any harm to show her appreciation. This was her first time hearing about what Rihanna said on the red carpet. She was rarely ever signed in to either of her social media sites, but she had to agree with the co-host- Rihanna was adorable. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her phone.

 

> _@omgkiki: big up this amaaazing hot singer rihanna for practically promoting my first movie! ;) btw, Ima need another album, like, yesterday!_

Done. She decided to keep it light and friendly. And maybe express her feelings of being personally victimized for the lack of a new album. There was always the chance that once again, the media blew innocent comments out of preportion and Rihanna was just being her flirtatious self. Glancing at the clock as she made her way into the kitchen, she saw that it was barely 9pm. Her earlier interview and four hour long photo shoot for GQ took alot out of her and she really was just ready for bed.

After demolishing the last of the salt fish and ackee her mother had sent her home with the night before, she brushed her teeth and changed into her sleep clothes. Considering she had nothing lined up tomorrow, she'd most likely end up back at her mom's, who thankfully only lived about 20 minutes away from her condo.

Her mom and her little brother were everything to her. She has a ton of family back home in Jamaica that she doesn't get to see nearly as much as she'd like, and so the three of them are pretty close. Moving to America was scary to say the least. She was twelve, and none of the other kids knew what to do with her. Naturally, at first, the popular kids gravitated towards her because of her blonde, curly hair, tanned skin and sky blueish-grey eyes, but that changed immediately after they'd heard her speak for the first time.

Growing up, she was taught to be proud of her heritage, so she was never ashamed of her accent. For the first year, she was something of a social pariah. She wasn't bullied at all, but it did get a little lonely after a while. By the time she turned fourteen, she was suddenly the 'it' girl. She'd had a growth spurt, her body had filled out and she was just as beautiful as ever. By then, everyone was used to her exotic accent and decided it was adorable. Now her English is perfect, but when she's around family you would never know.

Drawn out of her thoughts by an incessant buzzing, she picked herself up off the couch she'd been laying across, and picked her phone up off the floor. Unlocking it, she discovered nearly two thousand Twitter notifications. 'Oh, she must've retweeted me', she mused opening the app to check her mentions. Giving up on sifting through every tweet, she just went to Rihanna's page.

 

> _@rihanna: omgkiki yw mama. the album is comin. you say you like my music again, we go togetha! #js #HiKiana_

Wasn't all that surprising that Rihanna knew her middle name. Everyone did. And she didn't miss the joke either. Feeling a little bit daring and delirious, she replied without thought:

 

> _@omgkiki: rihanna in that case I looove your music ;)_

She hit send, and waited a few minutes before fatigue settled in and she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning found her with the worst kink in her neck since she'd been too lazy to go sleep on her bed. Checking the time, she realized that she'd slept in a bit. Plugging her phone into the charger in her room, she made breakfast, and tidyed up her entire apartment. Now that it was well past one, she called her mother to make sure she was in.

"Waah'an, Queen?"

"Mama, 'ow many time I tell you stop callin' me dat!" Kendall huffed. Her uncle Ishmael came up with the nickname when she was young. Being the only girl with ten boy cousins, she easily made them do whatever she wanted. Including but not limited to; fetching her drinks/food and piggy back rides eveywhere. On top of that, all her aunts and uncles pretty much spoiled her.

Her mother chuckled. "Deh oxtail soon done. Waan rice an peas?"

"You always know." She smiled at the fact that she didn't even have to say anything for her mother to know why she was calling.

"Of carse. I'm yuh madda, chile. Lemme finish an' yuh come roun' 3, ok?"

"Ok, bye Mama."

Practically salivating as she thought about her mother's oxtail, she got up and headed into the shower. Once again thanking Jah for inheriting her mother's soft, thick and curly hair that when blowdried, now reached just below her tail bone. The compliments she received on it daily, were hilarious. She refuses to use any American shampoos or conditioners, opting to use the products her mother has shipped in from home every month. Lather, rinse, repeat and most times she let it air dry. Perfect.

Standing infront of her closet, she decided on her outfit of the day. It wasn't that cold out, maybe 65 degrees, but her W. Indian blood was still having a hard time dealing with anything under 80. Choosing her favorite Pyrex hoodie, she grabbed black sweats and her white, black and red 2's. Throwing on a pair of sunglasses incase of paparazzi, she hopped in the elevator and headed out. "Where to Ms. Greyson?" her driver, Kevin asked.

"Going to Mama's today, Kev."

"Yes, ma'am."

The traffic today was pretty crazy, and that's saying something when you live in the heart of New York. After about twenty minutes, she unlocked her phone to check her Twitter. She had over 10,000 notifications, confusing her at first but then yesterday night's conversation came flooding back to her. Remembering to just click Rihanna's tweets, she read her response from four hours ago.

 

> _@rihanna: *blushing*_

She hadn't even tagged her in the tweet but the Navy wasn't dumb, it was obvious who she was talking about which is why her mentions were in shambles. Looking at the top of the page she saw she had a DM, clicking on it, her stomach dropped- in a good way.

 

> _@rihanna: omgkiki soooo you tryna swing dat numba this way?_

Without a second thought, she quickly responded back with her number and another winky face. Because, Tourette's. After nearly a half hour, they finally get to the bottom of the traffic jam. Multiple car pile-up, which means extra twenty minute detour, which means more waiting. Her mother should be calling any minute...

As if on cue, her phone began ringing and she picked it up without sparing a glance at the screen.

"I'm coming!"

Loud laughter filled Kendall's ears. "Damn, Mami!"

"Wait- Omg who is this?!" she pulled the phone away and checked the screen, but she didn't recognise the number.

"Oh, my bad. Ahem. Hi, I'm Robyn Fenty. Is this Kendall Greyson?" she said in her best American accent.

"Omg," Kendall gasped laughing "you're a mess. I thought you were someone else."

"Well, den I'm officially jealous of whoever you're "coming" for."

"I thought you were my mother." she deadpanned.

"Hey, I don't judge. If you're into dat shit..."

"Please stop! To what do I owe this call?"

Still giggling, Rihanna responded "I wanna take you out tonight!"

"Wait- you-what?"

"Will you go on a date with me? If not, I mean, I understand. I just thought dat-"

"Tonight?"

"...yes?"

"Hell yes."

"-what?"

"Absolutely I will go out with you. Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed.

"No..?"

"What time do you want me ready for you?"

Rihanna cursed under her breath. "Sorry, ya voice and the way you just said dat..." she cleared her throat. "Uhm, I'll come get you like 7:30. Sound ok?"

"Make it 8:00."

"8:00 it is. See you den, beautiful. Oh, and text me your address."

"Of course, see you!"

"Byeee" Kendall sang, giggling like a schoolgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter mainly focuses on Rihanna's past. remember this is fiction so at some points, the only thing recognizable about some of these characters are their names...and maybe job titles. lol.
> 
> ****brief mention of past rape/non-consensual sex. it's really brief, I promise. however, the verbal abuse- not so brief.

March 2009

 

 

After the whole debacle with her ex-boyfriend, Chris Brown, Rihanna stopped being, well, Rihanna.

Though she'd gone back home to Barbados to be with her family during this trying time, it didn't help nearly as much as she'd hoped. No one tried to fool themselves into thinking  _that_ night was an isolated incident. They weren't shy about voicing their opinions and suspicions either- friends, family and tabloids alike.  _'She definitely provoked him, Chris would never do that!' 'Always the victim.' '...got what she deserved...'_

The nightmares kept her awake most nights; bad memories all blending together, playing on a loop, pulling her down until she could tug herself up out of them. Chris mushing her head into the foyer wall that suddenly disappears from behind her and suddenly she's falling backwards onto the floor next to her bed... Chris hovering above her with a maniacal look in his eyes, forcing his way inside of her.

The fatigue alone making her irritable enough without everyone in her face all day constantly asking if she was ok. The only people who kept her from completely flipping her lid were her mother and grandmother, just barely. For the first time in forever, Rihanna really did not want to be home.

She gave it a solid effort, (two weeks) before she booked it back to New York. Not a whole lot of relief there as now, she was hassled by friends she'd made in the states. After Barbados, her bestfriend Mel had backed off for the most part but she'd had to threaten her assistants and even her label with termination and/or bodily harm before they did as she asked and promised to go away for at least a month.

Her peace lasted all of a week.

Chris had taken to texting her. She blocked his number after the first message but he just got another phone, warning her that he would release some  _sensitive_ material to every media site he's ever heard of if she tried anything like that again. His demands were pretty tame compared to what he could've forced her to do. He claimed he only wanted to talk and she was to pick up the phone when he called, or respond when he messaged her.

The messages were all over the place; some were lengthy, heart-felt essays begging her forgiveness, others were of him calling her every name under the sun while blaming her for everything that ever went wrong in their relationship.

> _Chris: You a low down dirty hoe ass lyin ass bitch. U know dat?_
> 
> _Rih: Yes._

It's been four days since she last showered.

> _Chris: What the fuck I tell you 'bout keeping me waiting?! I know yo' dumbass ain't doin' shit else!_

His calls were more of the same... with a little extra.

> _Rih: I'm sorry, Chris! My mama was callin'-_
> 
> _Chris: I do not give a fuck if ya' mama was calling. Who's more important?_
> 
> _Chris: Answer the fuckin' question!_

A dull pain in her stomach reminded her that she'd had three Ritz crackers around 6 am. Glancing at her bedside clock, she could see that it is now 11:05 pm.

> _Rih: You. You are._
> 
> _Chris: Ight 'den. 'Cause you know what I could fuckin' do to you, right?_
> 
> _Rih: Yes, Chris._

Chris shuffled around before settling, sighing softly.

> _Chris: 'Memba' 'dat weekend in Puerto Rico? I still got the movie we made._

Rhythmic motion, small whimpers. Rihanna barely choked back a sob as he ran through everything she'd done on that trip.

> _Rih: Chris, please..._
> 
> _Chris: Stop cryin' like a fuckin' baby. Grow up. I ain't do it,_ you _did._
> 
> _Rih: I-I'm sorry._

His breathing sped up, fast and shallow.

> _Chris: I love you, baby. So much. You love me?_
> 
> _Rih: Yes. I love you._

He came then, like always, groaning her name. She loves him.

 

* * *

 

April 2009

 

After even Jay-Z himself had tried and failed to retrieve Rihanna from her self-imposed exile, his wife figured she'd give it a shot. A bit nervous for reasons she couldn't explain, she motioned for her bodyguard to stand back as she knocked tentatively on the door.

She stood there waiting, her anxienty peaked as she instinctively counted the seconds as they ticked by. 

Anyone who knew either of the singers personally, knew how much they both cared for each other. Their relationship was rocky at the best of times and nearly non-existent at it's worst. But Beyoncé was one of the first people at the hospital when she heard what Chris had done. The only thing that kept her from acting on her rage when she saw the young Bajan's face and hands was the fact that said singer clung to her like a life raft the entire time she was there, which allowed her enough time to cool her jets.

Now it's a shame to say but Beyoncé hasn't checked on the girl she considers something of a daughter in about a month now. Here she stood now, hoping to be forgiven and to reassure herself that her girl was ok. Shw knocked again.

She'd gotten to three hundred and seventy-four before the sound of muffled footsteps over carpet could be heard a second before the door creaked open.

The first thing she noticed was that Rihanna looked like shit.

Under those beautiful greenish-hazel eyes were bags, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was a rat's nest atop her head- and not the semi-stylish AmyWinehouse kick- she looked a little homeless. She'd clearly been in the same clothes for more than a few days now.

The second thing she'd noticed was that Rihanna smelled.

Mostly like musty bras and old earring backs and... urine? Beyoncé's eyes honed in on one particularly large stain on the girl's dark grey sweats, her suspicions confirmed.

Rihanna followed her eyes an when she realized what she was looking at, her eyes widened and she... ran away. "What the Hell?", Beyoncé muttered.

Julius stepped forward, barely concealed surprise and confusion lacing his voice, "Ma'am?"

"S-stay here Julius," she told her bodyguard, "and don't let anyone in."

When she saw him nod she walked in, closed the door behind her and followed in the direction the girl had run.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one (dj khaled voice)
> 
> ****a little bit of sex towards the end. if that puts you off just stop reading when you see the line break thing.
> 
>  
> 
> happy reading! :)

 

May 2014

 

Kendall heard the familiar click of an iPhone camera and stared into emerald eyes questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"I had to get a picture of you like 'dat, wit' d'sun settin' in 'da background... so fuckin' perfect." The last three words spoken so softly Kendall almost didn't catch them.

"Um, thank you," she said, blushing bashfully.

"No need to thank me. Jus' facts, baby doll."

Since she didn't know what to say to that, she just left it. After a pause she cleared her throat, "So... are you going to finally tell me where we're going?"

Rihanna smirked, "You'll know when we get 'dere."

Kendall rolled her eyes playfully, " _Cute._ Fine, I kind of know my way around New York now so I'm pretty sure I'll figure it out before we get there."

With that she turned most of her body towards the window to focus on the streets they whizzed past, trying to discern their destination.

By doing that, she missed the look of confusion Rihanna shot her; the woman having been certain Kendall was born and raised here.

It was quiet for a few minutes, the bright lights of the city that never sleeps never failed to mesmerize her.

"Beautiful."

Kendall glanced back at Rihanna and nodded, "Yes, it is."

She cocked her head at the singer's giggle. "I wasn't talkin' about d'scenery."

"Oh... Did you just take another picture?" She asked, a playful glare on her face.

"Maybe. Scoot closer, come see."

Seeing how Rihanna had practically stretched out on the seat with her back against the door, Kendall narrowed her eyes playfully, "The only way I get closer is if I'm between your legs."

The singer winked and spread her legs wider so one foot was now planted on the floor, "Don't see 'da prollum." She shrugged.

Kendall giggled, " _Seriously?_ "

Robyn nodded, smirking, "Seriously," she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, "Come 'ere."

The other girl knew what she was trying to do: besides quite literally telling her to get between her legs- there was the deepening of the voice, the lip biting, calling her 'baby doll'...

It's not that she wasn't down, I mean, who wouldn't be? But she was getting pretty hungry. _And_ there were two strangers in the car. Can't forget that part. "You are too much. That's very tempting but I'm gonna have to pass on that. Just hand your phone to me."

If she wasn't mistaken, Kendall could've sworn she saw a brief look of annoyance on Rihanna's face but it was gone a second later, that smirk back in place as if it never left. "You sure? It's anotha' great picture.", she nudged her date's ankle with her shoe.

"Yes, Robyn. Since you won't hand your phone off, I'll see it when we get to the mysterious place we're headed."

The car suddenly slowed to a stop. She reached for the door handle only to have her body gently pulled back by her midsection. Rihanna husked in her ear, "No, no baby. We gotta wait fi d'bodyguard come open it 'cause you neva' know who prowlin'a street."

Kendall blushed and ducked her head shyly, hoping the semi-darkness hid most of the crimson in her cheeks. "Oh! Ok, sorry." she willed herself to look up and craned her neck to look back at Rihanna. "Uh... You can let me go now, I won't run out."

Despite what Kendall said, she didn't let her go until her bodyguard opened the door. The singer leaped over her out of the car and reached her hand back to help her out. The cuteness of the act was almost too much. "Thank you," she sqeaked.

Rihanna only offered a sweet smile as she smoothly entwined her fingers with Kendall's, swinging their hands as they walked the short distance through the tiny restaurant's entrance.

 "Emilio's Ballato?"

"Yep!" She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet now. "Eva' been?" she asked. Kendall shook her head in the negative.

They were quickly seated in the back corner of the dimly lit room, a waiter took their drink orders before she responded verbally.

"No, can't say that I have. I like the feel of this place, though." Her eyes shifted around, taking everything in, "Something... I don't know,  _genuine_ about it? I don't know."

 "Yeah, I get what you mean. I, personally love 'dis place because it's in the cut so if I'm 'ere, most of the time the paps don' even catch me. The atmosphere is d'complete opposite of Giorgio Baldi's but the food is jus' as good, trus' me," she replied with a wink.

After their drinks arrived, they ordered their meals and their waiter took their menus away. Kendall, feeling like an awkward teen, reached for her drink and swallowed her glass of wine in a few gulps.

Lucky for her the service was amazing, as she'd barely set her glass down before it was refilled and the bottle was left at their table at Rihanna's (knowing and slightly amused, damn her) request.

It wasn't _Kendall's_ fault she hadn't been on a proper date in two years and  _definitely_ not with anyone famous. Her brief fling with a rapper a long while ago was purely physical so that didn't count.

She pretended to be extremely interested in the various pictures and paintings adorning the walls around them, her free hand twisted at the hem of her shirt as she worked on her second glass.

"So..."

Kendall looked at her, smiling impishly, "So..."

"I Googled you earlier."

The former model raised an eyebrow in surprise and pursed her lips, "Well I must say that I am truly honored to be worth Googling. What'd you find out?"

Rihanna cocked her head to the side curiously, "But you see, 'dat's the  _thing_. Wikipedia says you're from Canada and everywhere else says you from Queens. I think Ima go wit' Wiki on 'dis one. You look like a Degrassi Canadian," they both laughed. "Am I right?"

Kendall giggled, "Oh God, no." She took a sip of her wine and wiped her eyes, "I don't even know what a 'Degrassi Canadian' is, but I am definitely not from anywhere near there and I don't know where they got that information from."

"Who knows." She shrugged, "I jus' know you not from New York. It's what I thought at first, but not no more."

"Nope. Moved here a couple years ago when I started modeling."

"Cali?"

"Nope."

"Boston?"

"Nope."

Their food arrived and the first few minutes they ate in silence before Rihanna broke. "Ok, 'dis is gonna drive me crazy!"

Seeing her pout she took pity on her. "I'm from Santa Cruz-"

"You said you wasn't from Cali."

"Santa Cruz, Jamaica," she finished, taking a bite of her pasta, "It's a little town in Saint Elizabeth."

" _What?!_ "

Kendall had to laugh at Rihanna's expression. "Yep, born and raised."

The singer dropped her fork onto her plate and slumped in her chair, a look of pure wonder on her face as she stared at her date. "Wow."

"Yeah, we moved to Jersey when I was twelve, a year or so after my parents seperated. It was an... experience. You know how that can be."

"I do."

"I was sixteen when I was approached in a Starbucks by a man who told me my face was made for the camera. Turns out he was a photographer for Teen Vogue and two months later, me and my mother and brother were on our way to New York."

"Where ya mama from?"

"Same place as me," she laughed, "My mama's roots have been in Jamaica since d'mid-1860's and my father's much longer than 'dat."

"I always did say I would neva cuff a Jamaican."

"How presumptuous of you. Who says I wanna be cuffed?"

"I tink we both know where 'dis is goin'."

Kendall smiled at that, "My mama always warn me off West Indians in general. I tink she was a lil' jaded." The more she drank, the more prominent her native accent became. "Once I had my friend Ricky ova and Mama come 'ome early an' see 'im sneakin' out d'window..."

" _Shit._ How ol' was you?"

"Fifteen. We barely even 'old hands d'whole three weeks we were in J.A. 'dat summer."

"So why he run?"

"'Dun know!"

"What she dun 'im?"

"Nothin'. Mi uncle Jimmy catch 'er so me an' Ricky tore off. Of course when mi finally come back a yard she wah waitin' deh pon di doorstep wit' a switch. I teared up every time mi sit fi a week aftawards."

Rihanna was now the one giggling and Kendall pouted a little, remembering how sore she'd been. "You think she'd approve of me?", the Bajan heartthrob asked curiously.

"Nope," she smiled devilishly with a wink, "but that only makes me want you more."

 

* * *

 

**45 Minutes Later**

 

"Uhh!"

"Fuck!"

"So... fuckin'...  _good_!" Rihanna punctuated each word with a hard thrust, feeling her tip jab the model's cervix as she took her from behind. On the last thrust, the other woman's walls did their best to lock her in but she powered through it, continuing to fuck her through her orgasm.

"Wait! Waitwaitwait- I... fuck... I...  _uhh_!"

" _Mhmmm..._ fuck yeah... Tek 'dis dick, baby."

The singer felt herself getting close so in an effort to hold off, she took a second to switch their positions so she was on her back while Kendall rode her reverse cowgirl. With one hand behind her head, she used the other to slap and squeeze her ass as it bounced in her lap.

When her bouncing slowed and she started showing signs of getting tired, Rihanna got up on her knees without pulling out and pushed Kendall down onto her stomach. She barely noticed how far down the bed they'd moved, as now the girl's head was hanging over the side as she plowed into her, chasing her nut.

"Wa's my name baby, huh?", she slapped her ass illiciting a high-pitched moan.

"R- ah! ... R- _Robyn!_ "

"Uh-uh. Wa's... my... name?!", she gritted.

"D-DADDYYY!"

After a few more forceful thrusts they both came. The Bajan's whole body froze and then her thrusts resumed, now jerky and erratic as she released herself inside Kendall in spurts.

"Damn," Rihanna gasped. They both hissed as she slowly pulled out, collapsing on her back to Kendall's right. Said girl rolled over, laying her head on Rihanna's chest and draping her leg across her bottom half.

They lay in silence for a long while, both nearly asleep.

"At least you bought me dinner firs'...," the actress mumbled.

The singer didn't even bother opening her eyes, letting out a tired snort of amusement.

"Jokes on you... 'dat meal was comped."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought i already posted this... hmph.  
> anyway, here's another.

April 2009

 

Beyoncé followed the sound of whimpering down the hallway, through a bedroom and into an ensuite bathroom where she found Rihanna in a corner between the bath and toilet. She was apparently trying to make herself as small as possible with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head atop her bent knees.

The elder woman approached slowly so as to keep from startling the girl incase she wasn't already aware of her presence.

"Hey there", she said softly, kneeling down in the hopes of catching those pretty eyes only to see that they were closed. Her heart clenched when she saw a few tears slipping through. "We've all been really worried about you, you know that?"

When she received no response she gently placed her hand atop the other girl's knee. Rihanna jumped a little and Beyoncé's brow furrowed in concern, "Hey now, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, it's ok. Just wasn't sure if you were with me." The term of endearment just felt right for some reason so she didn't overthink it.

She waited a beat, leaving her hand where it was and counted it as a small victory that it wasn't shrugged off. "You wanna tell me what's wrong, baby girl?"

Once again greeted with silence, she shifted her position so she was now sitting to Rihanna's right, with her back against the side of the tub. Good thing she'd worn jeans today. "Ok, that's ok. Ima stay right here until you ready to talk, ok? No matter how long it takes."

They sat like that for a while. In that time, the younger singer had managed to stop crying but her eyes were still closed and it didn't look like she'd moved an inch since she walked in. If it weren't for the barely noticable shaking, Beyoncé would've thought she'd fallen asleep.

As she sat watching the girl, she thought over everything that'd happened. One thing she knew was this was way out of character for Rihanna. She hadn't even been like this at the hospital. There she'd been clingy, not all that talkative but she spoke when spoken to and she definitely hadn't had accidents. None that Beyoncé knew of, that is.

This version of her was jumpy like a frightened puppy, she won't speak... she won't even open her eyes to look at her. Bullet-pointing all of the things she's noticed since she got there, she mentally went through everything she'd come across about certain behavioral disorders while persuing her child psychology degree.

Well aware of the fact that she'd already reached a level where her grandchildren wouldn't need jobs, she'd just wanted a degree for herself. Psychology in general was a subject she always found intriuging; learning about how the human mind works.

Maybe she can actually put that education to work because while her fellow singer is not physically a child, it's quite obvious that said girl was exhibiting child-like behavior... It only took a moment longer for Beyoncé to land on something: age regression. It's entirely possible she was way off but she doubted it. It'd be alot easier to prove this theory if only the girl would  _acknowledge_ her.

As if the universe was only awaiting it's cue, a second later a default iPhone ringtone blared through the silence, startling Beyoncé out of her thoughts. Knowing it wasn't hers, (as it was coming from somewhere in the bedroom) she didn't even look at the younger girl, expecting her to ignore it like she'd been ignoring everything else.

After several rings, it stopped. It rang all the way through for a second time and the third time this happened, Beyoncé spared Rihanna a glance and did a double take.

Not only were Rihanna's eyes finally open, but she was staring right at her, her eyes pleading and afraid. Beyoncé reacted instinctively and leaned over, wiping her face with the pads of her thumbs, shushig her softly. The other girl flinched at first contact but quickly relaxed into the touch.

Since she was a bit closer now, she was able to catch the stench of fresh urine. Looking down, she sighed inwardly. How long had she been holding that?

Rihanna followed her eyes and gasped, thrashing in Beyoncé's grip, "I sorry! I sorry!", she wailed, nearly cracking her skull against the wall behind her in her struggle to get up.

 "Shhh, shhh, its ok, baby!" They both were standing now, the older woman having trapped her between the wall and herself, hugging the sobbing girl to her chest. "I'm not mad, baby. I promise."

Once it seemed like she was finally calm for the most part, Beyoncé planted a kiss to her forehead and pulled away. Rihanna was not happy about this; her cries starting up again as she grabbed at her arm.

"Hey, hey, I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm just gonna run you a bath, baby girl."

Those words soothed the girl enough to release her and pitifully rub at her eyes, whining softly.

Once the water reached a decent level she turned back.

"You need help undressing?"

At the girl's nod, she carefully helped her out of the dirty clothing and guided her into the warm water. Rummaging around in the drawers under the sink, she found a clean face towel and spare bottles of soap, shampoo and conditioner. She proceeded to wash her up, giving gentle instruction when necessary. After she'd washed her hair and shaved her legs and armpits she stood her up to rinse.

"All done, baby! You did such a good job!"

Seeing Rihanna beam at the praise, her heart fluttered.

Finding a clean towel, she helped her out of the tub, wiped her down and wrapped the towel around her body. Leading her over to the sink, she asked, "Do you wanna brush your teeth or you want me to do it?"

Contemplating for a second, she shook her head then softly spoke, "I dweet."

Beyoncé smiled, deciding that Rihanna's 'little' voice was the cutest thing in the world.

"Ok, baby. I'm gonna go find you something to put on." At the younger girl's anxious look, her face softened, "Ima be right in there, baby," she pointed towards the bedroom, "I promise Mama's not leavin' without you."

The older woman saw the warring emotions in her eyes; Rihanna's 'big' self fighting to surface. In the end her 'little' self won out and her shoulders relaxed as she gave a small smile back, "'Kay."

"Ok, baby girl."

Although Beyoncé was hoping she'd get to talk to 'big' Rihanna, she was in no rush. If she tried to force her to the surface, they'd be back where they started or worse.

She walked into the bedroom and began her search for clothes. Fetching her phone from her pocket, she phoned Julius to tell him he could come into the living room and have a seat- she had no idea how long she'd left him standing out there.

No sooner did she find a fresh pair of clothes and strip the bed did Rihanna walk in, dragging her towel behind her in one hand while sucking on the middle and ring finger of the other.

"What happened to your towel, Nakey Girl?!", Beyoncé gasped playfully, earning herself a small giggle.

"Fell!", the shorter of the two stated with a bright smile, holding said towel up.

Beyoncé gasped again as she made her way over to where she stood, "It fell?! Well we'll just have to hurry and get you dressed then."

If the older singer was surprised by how easy it was for her to lift Rihanna bridal-style and carry her over to the bed, she didn't show it. "I don't want my baby catchin' sick!"

Once she put her down she grabbed her phone and texted Jay, asking if he was on his way back. He replied in the affirmative and added that he was riding with Kanye so she told him to come to Rihanna's. After assuring him that everything was fine but if they notice anything odd about Rihanna's behavior they were to just go along with it until she could explain later, she put her phone back into her pocket. Feeling it vibrate twice more, she ignored it for the time being in favor of getting her little girl dressed.

Thirty minutes later she was finally finished getting Rihanna ready to go.

"Now when you need to potty you tell me or Jay. No matter what either of us are doing we will take you, ok baby girl?"

"Jay?", she questioned, confused and wary.

"Yes, baby. Shawn and maybe Kanye are going to meet us here and then we're going to my house. If you feel comfortable staying in your 'little' mindset, then that is perfectly ok, you understand? None of us will judge you or make fun of you."

She waited to see the nod before continuing, "Also I need you to know that when we leave out of here, if you're 'little', you're goin' to have to walk on your own with us to the car. There will be people outside taking pictures and we don't want them asking too many questions."

"'Kay," she responded, her lip trembling.

"But when we get in the car, you can sit in my lap. How does that sound, baby?"

Rihanna nodded sadly this time and it broke Beyoncé's heart a little. "Don't you worry, everything will be ok. I will always protect you.", she whispered the last part, kissing her forehead.

The Bajan girl tried and failed to supress a yawn and rubbed at her eyes. "Uh-oh. I think someone's sleepy. You wanna take a nap while we wait, baby?"

Rihanna shook her head, "Nuh s'eep, Mama."

"I think you need to. Come, let's go lay down in the livingroom." She reached her hand out and the younger girl grabbed it, trailing slowly behind her.

Once they walked into the livingroom Rihanna surprised her by giving Julius a lazy wave and a sleepy but cheerful "'Alo!" before sticking her fingers back in her mouth as they passed. Her bodyguard, (bless him) responded just as cheerfully, not batting an eye at her odd behavior.

Beyoncé lay down on the thankfully spacious sectional first, then pulled the girl on top of her. "Julius, you mind turning the tv on for us? Doesn't matter what you put on."

"Yes, ma'am." Once he did as she asked she gave him a small nod and smile over Rihanna's head as she rubbed the sleepy girl's back, lulling her off to dreamland.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) enjoy, guys.
> 
> also- thanks so much for the kudos, bookmarks and views. don't be afraid to comment! i'd love to hear what you guys think.

May 2014

 

Rihanna was suddenly woken by an incessant buzzing. It took her a minute to get her bearings and realize where she was before searching for the source of the noise. Rolling off of the side of the bed and onto the floor, she picked her jack up from under her briefs and answered.

"'Alo?"

"Hey, baby. What happened last night? We were supposed to chill. I called you like five times at, like, eleven."

Rihanna had a pretty good idea as to why she hadn't heard her phone. Just thinking about it made her morning woody, if possible, even harder.

She slowly sat up, wiping the coal out of her eyes, "Oh snap. My fault, I completely forgot."

"Well, you can make it up to me. You busy now? I'm free to come by..."

"Uhhh..." Rihanna turned to look at Kendall's sleeping face before making her decision, "Yeah. Gimme like tirty minutes, doe. I'm not 'ome."

"Ok. See you in a lil', sexy."

After that, she called her driver to come get her from Kendall's address as soon as possible and she'd be waiting downstairs. He told her he'd be there in ten minutes and then her phone suddenly shut off. 'Battery must be dead', she mused.

The next few minutes were dedicated to gathering her discarded clothes from around the room and quietly putting them on. Near one of her sneakers she spotted another phone which was most likely Kendall's. When she saw the screensaver she knew her guess to be correct and decided to play a little joke on her.

Afterwards, she quickly found a sticky note and a pen, scrawling out a quick _'I'm sorry, business came up! Call me when you wake!'_ before pressing a kiss to the sleeping girl's forehead and quietly exiting the apartment.

* * *

 

 Rihanna was in the middle of smoking a joint while getting a sensational blowjob when she heard knocking. When the movement of the mouth stopped she glared down at her hoe, inhaling sharply, "Don'." she blew out the smoke, "fuckin' stop until I say so." She threw her head back as they continued, bobbing a little bit faster.

Despite the interruption, mere seconds later she was on edge; bucking her hips and gripping the back of his head.

"Pincess?" a tiny voice spoke.

Rihanna's eyes shot open, her climax too far gone to stop as she nutted all over the startled guy's face. This series of unfortunate events included Beyoncé coming around the corner seconds later.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, Mama." she apologized for what felt like the third time, the side of her face still stinging as they sat in the car on the way back to the mansion.

Beyoncé kissed her teeth, "We've gone through this too many times, Robyn." she lowered her voice to a harsh whisper, "Blue watched you NUT all ova' 'dat hoe's face! On top of 'dat I can't believe I really had to waste fourty-five minutes 'dat I coulda spent gettin' ready, comin' to get'cho ass eventhough you _knew_ you had to be home this mornin'. I'm tellin' you right now, this is not happenin' again, do you hear me?"

Rihanna rolled her eyes. "Ughhh," she groaned around a mouthful of egg, "Yes, Mama."

"Uh-huh. I'm serious, Robyn. Try me if you want to."

"I know, Mama."

"Ok. And you got one more time to roll ya' eyes at me. See if I won't slap 'em to the back of yo' skull. And stop eatin' so damn fast, you'll get a tummy ache."

* * *

 

Mel, Lele and a few of her friends were already at the house when they arrived and Rihanna couldn't help but be irritated with them. Why couldn't at least one of _them_ have gone to pick her up?

As if reading her thoughts, her 'Mama' poked her as she breezed past, "They was gon' come get you but I told them I would handle it."

Mothers made no sense, she decided. Why would you volunteer yourself to do something when you're already pressed for time, knowing how long it will take and then complain about it like it wasn't your decision?

She opened her mouth unthinkingly to snark back but was fortunately saved from herself by Beyoncé answering her ringing phone. She began smiling and laughing as Rihanna watched on, still working on the bottle of water she'd been given, occasionally sharing a sip with Blue now sitting in her lap on the couch.

Already having an idea of who was on the phone, she was unsurprised when Beyoncé walked over and exchanged her phone for Blue, then going back to her stylist to figure out what heels she'd be wearing that evening.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hey, baby. You bein' good?"

"Um, ya. Why?"

"You sure? B'ca Mama say you been fussy an' not listenin' lately. W'ap to you?"

Rihanna sighed, of course her Mama and Mommy would double-team. She didnt even have to look up to know Beyoncé had had one eye on her since she'd given her the phone. Not like she could even hear what was going on. Probably watching her body language for physical indications that she was lying. Beyoncé's good at that, of course.

"Nothin', Mommy, I promise. She jus' mad about 'dis mornin'. My phone wah dead so I didn't know people wah callin' me an' I lost track of time an' she 'ad to come get me."

"And, what else?!" Beyoncé called from across the room.

Oh my God, seriously?

"... _and_ she might'a caught me wit' a guy. Well, Blue did... But it wasn't my fault! Blue coulda knock firs'! She always jus' bustin' in! Maybe if Mama woulda teach 'er--"

It was like a switch had been flipped and her feeble argument earned her a tongue-lashing from both women.

"Hol' up! You were in the livin' room! What she supposed to knock on? The wall?!"

"She 'ave a key fi a  _reason,_ chile! You 'memba 'ow long it take us fi let you stay 'ome by you'sef! She thought som'n 'appen!"

The entire room seemed to have gone completely silent as both Beyoncé and Monica colorfully reminded her about herself and that her baby sister was two years old- and therefore could not be held responsible for Rihanna's own stupidity on top of the fact that they did announce their presence beforehand. They also reminded her that critisizing her Mama's parenting was a no-go. Ever.

It got to the point where they weren't even exclusively yelling about that particular incident anymore; just yelling about random things that she'd done in the past week or month that had irritated them. Basically just feeding off of each other's anger at that point. She slumped into the couch while everyone avoided looking at any of them. Where the Hell was Daddy?

As if synchronized, they both suddenly stopped within a few seconds of each other. She got a, "Go wash up! I'll call you lata.", from Mommy and a grunt of agreement from her Mama. The two elder women yelled bye to each other before Rihanna hung up and slowly made her way over to Beyoncé with big eyes.

Beyoncé snatched her phone and then sighing, she leaned over, stopping just short of her face, " You kiss 'dat boy?"

Rihanna scrunched her face up, "Hell nah."

Her Mama popped her in the mouth and then pecked her pouting lips, "No cussin' infront of the baby. Come on, you showerin' in my room. Who knows what'll happen if I leave you by yourself. Come, now."

With that, she lifted Blue and made her way towards the stairs. Rihanna barely kept the annoyance from her face as she trailed after Beyoncé to her 'parents' room with her friends, stylists and hair & make up following. Mel couldn't resist teasing her quietly the whole way.

* * *

 

Rihanna was in the middle of getting her make-up redone as, after her whining, her 'father', Jay, had caved and gotten her some chicken and rice which messed most of her face up. She'd received a call from Kendall shortly after sitting down, the woman doing her make-up struggling to get her to sit still.

"When did you even get the chance to save yourself in my phone -as 'Daddy' no less- and personalize your ringtone as "Bump N' Grind" by R. Kelly??"

"Wellll," Rihanna laughed. "You were stll sleep when I lef' 'dis mornin' an' just left ya phone sittin' there. Unlocked. Whatchu expect me to do?"

"That can't be a serious question." she giggled.

"Anyway, I know it's only been like a couple hours, but I miss ya ass. You at work?"

"Of course the sex demon only misses my ass." she said, rolling her eyes. "And yes, but we just got started. Whatchu doing?"

"Hey!" the singer whined, mock offended "You know I didn't literally mean 'ya ass'! And I'm wit' my family gettin' ready for d'Met Gala. Now 'dat I tink of it, I jus'sa might be a sex demon. 'Dem call 'em 'incubus', uno."

 "Oh, I--" Kendall heard shuffling and voices, "What's all 'dat noise?"

"Hey baby, I gotta call you lata'. They're tellin' me to get off the phone. I'll text you as soon as I can, ok? Peace ouuuuut!"

"Kay, ha-" Click. "Aaand she aready hang up."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all had a happy "cinco de mind yo fuckin' business lil boy"
> 
> :)

April 2009

 

Kanye had decided to pop in the apartment really quick to see that Rihanna was ok with his own eyes. After looking her over several times examining for any obvious recent signs of abuse, (she found this hilarious as she's very ticklish) he headed out with the promise that he'd be coming over in a couple days.

It was quite a relief to see that there weren't very many paps outside of the building when they left and they all made it into the stretch suburban without incident. As soon as the door was shut, Rihanna stretched out on the seat, her lower half in Beyoncé's lap.

The older singer pat her butt affectionately, before handing her the bottle of Gatorade she'd grabbed for her. Husband and wife watched her turn her face to the side and suck thirstily from the twist-top.

"Slow down, baby. It ain't goin' nowhere." Beyoncé remarked, giggling softly.

Rihanna did as asked, her eyes drooping as she sucked and the adrenaline of the last few hours began to wear off.

For the most part, from what Jay could tell from her mannerisms, 'baby Robyn' (as he'd decided to call her in his head) had to be around three years old, give or take.

Watching her doze, he hoped she could get comfortable with him since he had loved her like a younger sister before and that affection was already beginning to morph into something stronger now.

He and Beyoncé had wanted kids for a while but so far they hadn't been successful. He was ready and she was ready. This situation wasn't anything they could've anticipated but Rihanna was family - 'big' or 'little' - and he was willing to be anything she needed.

Him as a King, already had a Queen and now they have a Princess. That's who she was now. His little Princess.

* * *

 

As he spoke on the phone, from the corner of his eye he could see Rihanna fidgeting on the seat. She was only half awake, rubbing at her eyes and whining. Beyoncé shushed her absentmindedly as she continued her conversation on the phone with one of her assistants.

"Mama... Mama..." Rihanna mumbled urgently.

"Lay still, baby." she patted her butt, "We're gonna be there soon. Yeah, go 'head Jan..." 

Jay-Z ended his own phone call and looked up to see Rihanna's eyes watering. "What's the matter, Princess?"

He didn't really expect her to answer. She had yet to speak to him or even look at him directly. Every time he tried to start a conversation, she just shrugged her shoulders or shook her head yes/no. Jay figured it was because 'big Robyn' was wary of his judgement. She didn't seem to have that same problem with his wife or 'Ye, though.

"Pee-pee." she mumbled shakily, keeping her eyes down while holding herself through her sweatpants as she sat up clumsily.

His look of surprise turned to one of panic. They couldn't exactly just pull over. It was broad daylight and they were stuck in traffic.

"Ahh no. Yo, Bey! We got a situation here..."

"Jan, Ima call you back." she turns to her husband, "What happened?"

"Babygirl gotta pee. How far we out?" he asked the driver through the open partition.

"About 40 minutes, sir."

Rihanna's whining increased, " _Mama_ , pee-pee.."

"Ok, hold on baby." Beyonce looked around in distress.

"Wait. I got an idea." Jay-Z said, eyeing the now empty Gatorade bottle. "Roll up the partition, John." When the driver complied, he scooted closer to Rihanna while picking up the bottle. "Pull down your pants, Babygirl." he glanced at Beyoncé, "She's gonna have to pee in this."

After some maneuvering, they had her sweats pulled down far enough to get the bottle opening around her tip. "It's ok, baby. Go pee-pee." Beyonce said softly.

"'Kay." she responded, letting out a sigh of relief as she finally emptied her bladder. When she finished she looked up at Jay-Z with her brows furrowed, "D-daddy, wah do?"

Jay's chest felt uncomfortably warm and tight at the title she'd given him. He covered up the powerful emotions and it took him less than a second to figure out what she was asking. Letting out a little laugh, he held a finger up, "Hold on, Princess." He dug around, searching for a napkin to wipe her off with.

Beyonce just looked on, confusedly. "What?"

"She wants to give the pistol a shake. You wouldn't know 'bout that." he laughed again, dabbing her dry. "Ok, all set." he said as he fixed her sweats and gently pulled her back to his seat with him onto his lap.

At first she looked to Beyoncé unsure, but at the other woman's encouraging smile, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for telling us when you had to go. That would've been a big mess. You're Daddy's big girl, huh?", he cooed.

"Yeah." she smiled faintly.

Twenty minutes later found them still in traffic. Rihanna having fallen asleep still in the rapper's arms.

"Adorable, isn't she? And ya so good with her." 

Jay-Z looked up, "Yeah... You call her moms yet?"

"Nope. I wanted to wait until we got settled. I'll hit her up when we get home."

"So... you wanna tell me what's goin' on? I think I might have pretty good idea, but..."

As Beyoncé explained what she knew, he rubbed Rihanna's back in contemplation. Apparently she still didn't know what had caused the regression but he didn't mention it. They'd find out eventually and he had a feeling he didn't want to know until he absolutely had to.

"I think we might need to buy some pampers," his wife continued, "Or pull-ups."

Beyoncé looked across the seats at her baby girl's face and breathed deeply, "How do we even find good ones in her size? I know we've wanted a child for so long but this is _completely_ different. I feel like I'm gonna fuck 'dis up. I really hope I don't fuck up. Oh god. I'm totally going to fuck this up and she'll--" 

"Babe! Breathe." Jay-Z whisper-yelled, "We got this. Lil' Robyn has already accepted us, and that means she trusts us. It's important not to panic. She may be physically 20 but right now, in her head she is a toddler. Which means she needs stability and love just like any other child. But you won't have to figure this out all on your own because we in this together. Whatever caused this, we will help her get through. I will be here with y'all the whole way. Ok?"

Beyonce sighed, "Ok," A slow smirk crept up on her face, "Princess, huh?"

"Hush."

* * *

 

 

A short while later, they pulled up to their NY mansion. When Julius opened the door, Beyoncé slipped out and turned around to reach for the sleeping girl. 

"I got her, babe. She might wake up if we move her around too much, you know?"

She just smiled knowingly and led the way into the house. It was more than a little obvious that he was already very attached to his 'Princess' after only a few hours. She was happy he took to the protective role so quickly.

The housekeepers and the chef gave Jay-Z a confused look when they walked past, but he ignored them for now and they continued on into the master bedroom.

After he lay her down in the middle of the bed so she wouldn't roll off in her sleep, he looked up at a smiling Beyoncé.

"Should we- What are you smilin' at?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing," she smiled, "What were you gonna say?"

Jay shook his head and continued, "Should we stay with her 'til she wakes up? I got a conference call in like five minutes but I can-"

Beyonce cut him off, "No, I'm sure she'll be out for a while. I really don't think she's been sleeping and the only reason she is now is because she knows she's safe with us and she isn't alone. I gotta go make those calls to her bestfriend and them and send someone out to get her some pull-ups or diapers. Ima come back and check on her in an hour or so and see if she will eat something."

She paused and scrunched her face up. "And we need sippy cups. I got a strange feeling she's not gonna like that one, though. Go do your phone conference, Shawn. I got this."

Jay stood up and pecked her lips before heading out to his office. Beyoncé followed him, leaving the door cracked just incase.

* * *

 

 

"Hello? Is this Melissa Forde?"

"Yes, may I ask who's speaking?" A slightly accented voice asked.

Beyoncé paused. It took her assistant about twenty minutes to get her Melissa's cellphone number since Rihanna's phone was locked and she hadn't wanted to wake the tired girl. Being worried about how people would react if they found out anything, she'd opted out of calling Rihanna's management for the information.

"Um, hello?"

Melissa's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yes, hi. I'm not sure if you know who I am but my name is Beyoncé. I'm the wife of Rob-Rihanna's boss, Jay-Z... Anyway, I was wondering if there was any way you could give me Rihanna's mother's number in Barbados?"

 Melissa sounded uncertain. "Yeah, I could...but why can't Rih give it to you?" She made a split second decision and spilled everything that happened since that morning.

"...And now I'm freakin' out a little because I don't have much experience past Julez - that's my nephew - and I don't want to make anything worse, you know? So, I figured..."

"Her mother would know what to do." Mel finished for her with a sigh.

"Yes."

"I can give you the numba'. This has happened before an' I've been around her 'little'. I'll let Auntie tell you about it but I'd like it if I could come by soon..."

"Yes, of course!"

As soon as Melissa gave her the number and they hung up, a minute later she was on the phone again explaining the situation.

"Oh, Lawd...", Monica whispered.

* * *

 

 

When Rihanna woke up, Beyoncé was already in the room. Call her extra, but she just wanted to make sure she was there if she had a nightmare and she didn't want her to wake up alone in a strange place.

She passed the time watching tv with the volume low.

"Daddy?"

Beyoncé looked at her and smiled as she slowly sat up. "Hey, baby. You had a good nap?"

"Ya, Mama. Wan' Daddy," she said more forcefully, laying her head in Beyoncé's lap. "'e come?"

"Daddy's busy right now, babygirl. You don't wanna try to eat somethin' first?", she questioned as she played in the younger girl's hair.

Rihanna shook her head emphatically, "No. Daddy. Mama, _Daddy!" ,_ she whined.

"Ok, ok, baby. Mama's gonna get Daddy for you, ok? I wanna have a talk anyway so you stay right here."

 "'Tay."

Beyoncé kissed the top of her head and walked out, smirking. She can already tell their 'Princess' is going to be a daddy's girl.

"Hey, you busy," she asked, watching Jay hang up the phone as she stood in the doorway of his home office.

"Not really. Why wassup?"

"She woke up lookin' for you."

"Me?", he questioned, not bothering to hide his surprise. He knew they'd had that minor breakthough earlier before her nap, but he figured she was just tired.

She giggled at his expression, "'Dat's what I said, innit? She wanted her Daddy so let's go."

He threw his pen down and stood abruptly, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

 

When Rihanna saw Jay walk into the room, her eyes brightened and Beyoncé felt a little jealous. As soon as he sat down on the bed, little Robyn crawled into his lap. The little green monster died when Rihanna turned in his arms and reached out for her to sit beside them.

Beyoncé complied and took a deep breath, "There are a few things I wanted to talk to you about but first... would 'big Robyn' like to talk to us tonight?"

The couple watched her face as she once again fought herself internally.

Deciding to give her an out so she didn't feel pressured, Beyoncé spoke, "It's ok if she isn't ready. Remember that we're here no matter what."

"I..." her voice cracked, "...yeah."

"Ok, babygirl," Jay wrapped his arms tighter around her as he could sense her fear.

"The first thing I'd like you to know, if you don't already, is how much we - Jay and I - love you. We will always love you and respect how you feel. That goes for your family in Barbados as well..."

At this Rihanna stiffens and Beyoncé falters but one glance at her husband helps her to barrel on.

"I told Melissa and then Ms. Monica about what went on this morning and your mother requested a videochat when you woke up. If you aren't comfortable--"

"I'll do it," she whispered.

"Ok. We'll get to that in a minute. Another thing I wanted to discuss with you is about your 'little'."

Rihanna started to fidget and much to her frustration, her eyes began to well up.

"We won't force you to talk about what happened, don't worry. I was just wondering, do you have accidents alot in that mindset?", Beyoncé asked gently.

There was a pause as she scrubbed at her face.

"Y-yes. I can't... can't..." she took a deep breath, "Sometime I don' realize it's 'appenin' 'til it's too late."

"So it can happen during the day?"

"Yes."

"Hey, now" she rubbed her leg affectionately, "That's perfectly ok. I guessed as much so I took the liberty of buying some things I think would help. But 'dat's only if you want 'em."

The younger girl nods and she took that as her cue, calling over her shoulder "Maria!"

Maria came in with a few shopping bags and left with a disarming smile. Beyoncé quickly, pulls out pampers and pull-ups from two of them. Rihanna's eyes widened a little.

"It took some doin', but I was able to find some in your size. Remember this is only if--"

"Not..." she huffed in irritation; being 'little' for such a long stretch always made the switch a bit difficult. "Not frustratin' an-an' gross fi 'oo?"

"No, Princess. Definitely not. She loves you and the thought of takin' care of you in any way you need. As do I."

"He ain't lyin', baby. Whatever you need."

 

 


End file.
